


Home At Last

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Edward is exhausted with the duties he has to complete as the new King of Burguss. When Vic barrels in the door demanding he come outside, he had no idea what's in store for him stepping.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Home At Last

When they had left Capell, and the final chain had been shattered, it had been the hardest on Edward. Of course, the others had all had a connection to him- even Aya had had to take a day or two away from everything. But they had all stepped up to their jobs and done what was needed, in the end. For some, it had been to return home, and try to rest.   
Others had returned home and tried their best to assist with the leaders of the land.

Edward had taken over in Burguss when he returned home again. It was a lot for him to take over, taking charge after the Aristos and leading the people there. But if he had learned anything from his time with Capell it was that he would need a little extra help to lead them. Which was why he was grateful that Kiriya and Vic were there to help him out.

Of course, Kiriya did usually swindle him out of extra cash, and Vic was only able to do so much, but they were the best help he had, and he wouldn’t trade it for anyone... Except maybe Capell. Edward turned to face the photo of Sigmund that hung in his office, staring at it stern face that he had admired since the moment the man had saved his life.   
A few people joked it was a crush, not just admiration, but Edward and Sigmund never had that kind of connection.

He had had that connection with his son though. Edward frowned softly as he stood up, and moved over to the painting, gently touching the edge of it. “The amount of work I need to do is only getting larger and larger….” He murmured to the painting. But the sound of footsteps running towards his office had him fighting back a groan as he waited to see who was going to burst through his door.

“Edward!” Vic didn’t even knock before barreling through the door, and nearly falling over. Edward frowned as he turned, about to say something about being careful when Vic started to point back out the door. “Edward you gotta come see. Seriously! Right now!” They didn’t wait for an answer, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door and down towards the gates. Even if Edward wanted to protest he was both too shocked and stunned to say a word.

Kiriya was standing near the gates, arms crossed as he spoke with Aya, who was waving her arms excitedly as she spoke. Aya never really made visits without sending a letter to warn him- they were too busy to just visit one another even if they wished to. But it wasn’t the reason that Edward stopped walking. It was the man beside her, whose gaze was focused on him as well.

“Ed!” Capell moved first, launching himself forward to hug the now King and Edward stood frozen for a moment before tightly hugging him back.

“Is… This a dream?” He whispered, feeling how Capell pressed against him. The way those arms only seemed to tighten around his neck and pull him even closer. Edward felt his heart rate pick up, and he refused to let go even as he noticed Aya and Kiriya watching them.

“No. It’s not, Ed. I’m really here. I’m back… Aya met me, and then we made our way here.” Capell said quietly, his voice muffled into Edward’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything to that, didn’t need to as Aya spoke up.

“We were going to send you a letter- well, I was. But Capell said this was a trip he needed to make without a warning in place… Eugene and the others know he’s back. But we figured you two would like some time alone first.” She smiled softly. Edward swallowed a bit, nodding.

“Well…? Are you going to just stand there and hug in the middle of the gates or go relax. We can handle things for a few hours without you Edward. Take the day to yourself.” Kiriya rolled his eyes as Vic nodded agreement.

He didn’t have to be told twice, before easily picking Capell up despite his sputtering protests and carrying him inside. His pace didn’t slow at all as he carried Capell up to his room, kicking the door shut behind him before he set him on his feet. Capell didn’t wait for him to even straighten again, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed- they had done so just before entering the Underwater Palace. But the way those soft lips pressed against his now was different than the gentle kiss they had shared in the rain. This one was full of want, need, and it left lingering desires that had them both moving quickly backwards for the bed. Edward thought about briefly getting up to ensure the door was locked, but when Capell pulled him down in the sheets, he didn’t think about anything else but the fact that Capell was back in his arms. Right where he belonged.


End file.
